Passion brûlante
by Thais'Slash
Summary: Lorsque Grey et Natsu se battent, il n'y a qu'un pas pour que leur colère se transforme en passion incontrôlable. Mais ont-ils le droit de s'aimer ainsi ?


Comme toujours, Natsu et Grey se battaient dans la grande salle de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ainsi, tabourets, chaises et tonneaux de pierre volaient, aux risque et périls de ceux qui se trouvaient dans leur ligne de mire. Oui, c'était une journée normale. Enfin, sauf pour les deux concernés qui semblaient troublés... **Natsu** ressentait des fourmillements partout dans son corps. Chaque contact, frôlement sur sa peau venant de Grey le brûlait comme une étrange flamme... Dans une page du roman de Lucy qu'il avait lu en cachette, cette dernière l'appelait "La flamme de la passion". Était-ce pour cela que sa peau le brûlait alors qu'il était un Dragon Slayer du feu? Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. **Grey**, quand à lui, était de moins en moins à l'aise lorsqu'il se battait avec Natsu. Chaque fois qu'il lui donnait un poing près de ses lèvres, il avait une irrésistible envie de les embrasser. S'il lui donnait un coup de pied dans le torse, il devait prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de le caresser... Ces sensations étaient similaires à celles de Natsu cependant, Grey savait ce que tout ça signifiait et il n'osait se l'avouer.

"-Tête à flammes!  
-Exhibitionniste! "

Ces mots que tous trouvaient normaux pour cette bagarre devenue habituelle, étaient empreints de désir pour les deux rivaux. Leurs joues rouges, la sueur dégoulinant le long de leurs pectoraux, dont tous pensaient que c'était du à l'effort, étaient en fait la preuve irréfutable de la chaleur régnant dans leurs bas-ventre. Mais ils ne devaient pas, ne pouvaient pas. Une relation amoureuse dans une guilde était formellement interdite. Et qu'auraient pensé Lucy, Mirajane, ou le maître? Sûrement de la haine ou du dégoût. C'est au moment où Natsu tomba accidentellement dans les parties intimes de Grey qu'ils s'évanouirent, sous leurs brûlants désirs...

À l'infirmerie, Natsu se réveilla le premier. Il découvrit avec stupeur que Grey et lui se trouvaient dans le même lit. Mais loin d'être dégoûté; il fut tenté par le doux visage de son plus grand rival endormi, maladroitement recouvert par les draps. Il commença à passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, perdant doucement sa raison au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enivrait de son parfum. Ses douces lèvres le tentaient bien plus que les charmes futiles de Lucy, et il se surprit à vouloir les suçoter, les embrasser... Faire qu'il soit sien. Qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui, que ce ne soit qu'à lui qu'il offre ses caresses, son sourire de tombeur et son regard enpreint de désir. Que ce soit son nom qu'il gémisse, la voix enrouée sous le plaisir, son nom qu'il crit aux portes de l'orgasme. Que ce soit en pensant à lui qu'il se touche pour combler ses fantasmes inavoués, ses fantasmes parlant uniquement de lui. Il laissa un murmure lui échapper.

"-Sois à moi..."

Grey, à cette phrase sembla émerger lentement de son sommeil en grognant. Il commença par se masser le cuir chevelu et ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant une autre main que la sienne caressant affectueusement ses cheveux. Il se tourna alors lentement vers Natsu, le fixant d'un air incrédule. Ce dernier était toujours dans un état second, fixant ses lèvres avec envie sans prêter attention au réveil du mage de glace. Grey reprit ses esprits et chassa d'un mouvement net sa main. S'il avait écouté son coeur, il se serait jeté sur le corps d'Apollon de son coéquipier... Ce geste vif ramena Natsu sur Terre, qui s'éloigna de Grey jusqu'à se mettre au bord du lit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, honteux et les joues rouges, en murmurant incessamment des excuses. L'autre ne pût qu'être touché par ses paroles et s'approcha de lui, lentement, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et sans un mot, l'embrassa sur la joue. Tout deux rougirent intensément, mais apprécièrent avec gourmandise l'instant. Après tout, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que leur relation était devenue ambigüe, au point que les deux jeunes hommes ne relevaient même plus leurs gestes d'affection. Ils savaient que s'ils continuaient ils allaient arriver à un point de non retour, mais l'adrénaline, l'envie, le désir les poussaient à ces actes défendus.

"-Désolé, Grey...  
-Chut, c'est fini. Tu sais que tu es très mignon, comme ça?  
-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mon ange aux ailes de glace..."

Grey caressa doucement la joue de Natsu, ce dernier passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Ils se caressèrent sensuellement, haletants et en manque. Ils pouvaient aisément sentir l'érection de l'autre frotter contre la leur, renforçant leur excitation à peine masquée. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte les ramenant à la réalité. Nos deux mages de feu de glace reprirent leur souffle, non sans mal, en faisant de leur mieux pour effacer leurs rougissements.

"-Les garçons, c'est Erza.  
-O-On est amis! On est amis!  
-Hum...Je venais voir si vous vous étiez rétablis..."

Elle entra dans la pièce et remarqua, quelque peu étonnée que les deux "amis" étaient chacun à une extrémité du lit, cachant leurs visages dans leurs genoux. Elle s'assit entre eux, ne faisant rien au début. Elle se contenta de les regarder, un sourire maternel sur le visage. Depuis leur enfance, elle avait été un peu comme une mère de substitution pour les deux orphelins, veillant à ce qu'il ne fassent pas de bêtises et les consolant quand ça n'allait pas. Elle avait remarqué le léger changement de comportement entre les meilleurs rivaux et avait décidé de mettre les choses au clair. Elle ramena -cogna- les deux garçons contre son armure et les serra contre elle.

"-Vous être différents en ce moment. Je sens bien que quelque chose à changé...  
-Rien a changé, Erza. Rien...  
-Vous n'arrivez même plus à me regarder en face. Vous semblez distants, ailleurs... Comme les amoureux, par exemple."

A cette allusion, Grey et Natsu ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. Un sacrilège, c'était un sacrilège de s'aimer ainsi. Ils se désiraient, se voulaient jusqu'au plus profond de leurs âmes. Ils se regardèrent discrètement, et ce qu'ils virent dans leurs regards leur donna des frissons indescriptibles. Affection. Tendresse. Passion. Amour... Amour?! Grey se leva brusquement, les mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de pousser un cri d'horreur, et les yeux exorbités. Il quitta l'infirmerie en claquant la porte et courut le plus loin possible de la guilde. Natsu le regarda partir les larmes aux yeux, et tendit même une main dans l'espoir de l'attraper. Son ange aux ailes de glace... Il volait haut désormais et il ne pourrait plus jamais le toucher. Au fil du temps il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour, mais avait encore du mal à en comprendre le principe. A en voir la réaction de Grey, ça semblait être tout sauf une bonne chose. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça et il le savait: s'il ne le rattrapait pas, plus jamais il ne pourrait entendre le doux son de sa voix. Erza le poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à le suivre, et Natsu n'hésita pas une seconde. Tout comme son rival et meilleur ami quelques secondes auparavant, il courut en claquant la porte de l'infirmerie, et partit dans la même direction que le mage de glace. Erza resta seule dans l'infirmerie, un sourire aux lèvres.

"-GREYYYYYYYYYYY!

-Réponds moi...  
-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
-Comme quoi?! Tout est comme avant !  
-Non, justement... Natsu, on est en train de tomber amoureux. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça!"

Les nuages gris qui jusque là se contentaient de surplomber Magnolia, lâchèrent de fines gouttes qui se transformèrent en un violent orage. Natsu ignora la pluie qui inondait son visage. Grey le trouva attirant comme ça, ses cheveux collant à son visage, les gouttes ruisselant le long de son torse fin et musclé... Longtemps il s'était plu à contempler ses traits fins, ses expressions craquantes... Mais c'était fini. S'ils continuaient ainsi, s'ils maintenaient cette ambiguïté dans leur relation ils pourraient finir par faire des choses qu'ils regretteraient amèrement. Et pourtant, même un idiot -Sauf Natsu, évidemment- aurait pu dire qu'il avait diablement envie de plus. Le posséder, faire en sorte qu'il gémisse, cri son nom au moment fatidique. Il se mit alors à sérieusement douter: après tout, pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas vivre leur amour dévorant? C'est le regard implorant du Dragon Slayer qui lui fit perdre ses moyens.

"-Natsu je-  
-Je t'aime Grey! Alors ne me laisses pas, je t'en supplie!  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, Natsu..."

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément sous la pluie ruisselante, et entrelacèrent leurs doigts dans un élan de tendresse. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau plusieurs fois, et s'enlacèrent aussi fortement que si leur vie en dépendait. Leur relation allait rester secrète pour l'instant, mais avec le temps elle sera sûrement reconnue par tous...

**Ils** se marièrent _pas_ , et se _dévorèrent_ **sensuellement**...

**Fin! Je sais, un one-shot pervertit mais quand je pense à ce couple, je suis dans cet état d'esprit *^***

**Lâchez des review, ça me fait toujours plaisir . :3**


End file.
